<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нет ничего, кроме любви by DaylightBirch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091320">Нет ничего, кроме любви</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch'>DaylightBirch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Габриэль, кажется, искренне смущён, когда его держат за руку при обычных людях.<br/>Сэм сам не знает, как так вышло: он рассеянно переплёл их пальцы, когда они брели по осенней аллее, а Габриэль смеялся, рассказывая очередную дурацкую шутку. Сэм сам не знает, почему Габриэль не расцепил руки, не отдёрнул ладонь, не изогнул в насмешке бровь.<br/>— Если тебе некомфортно, я могу отпустить.<br/>//Немного о простом чуде — прогулке по парку, шарфе и соединённых пальцах.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нет ничего, кроме любви</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>За бетинг огромное спасибо AnikaMouse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сэм Винчестер раньше и поверить не мог, что это сможет случиться наяву — тишина не пугающая, а уютная, чужое тепло, не обжигающее болью, — и спокойствие под желтеющими листьями стен парка — старых деревьев. И возможность повернуть голову и поймать чужой взгляд, родной и почти привычный — насколько, конечно, Сэм может к этому привыкнуть.</p><p>      У Габриэля глаза тёплые и ласковые. Сэм и не думал, что Габриэль умеет смотреть вот так, и тем более — на него. Кажется, Габриэль не думал тоже. Кажется, Габриэль сам удивляется тому, что происходит, потому как косится с удивлением на их переплетённые пальцы, будто это самая поразительная и необыкновенная вещь во всей их сумасшедшей вселенной.</p><p>      Кажется, поэтому засмотреться в глаза не удаётся — Габриэль взгляд отводит с нежданной неловкостью, словно в принципе ответного взгляда не ожидает. Парк звенит вдалеке чужими голосами, накатывающими своей жизнью на них, как волны моря на берег.</p><p>      — Гейб?</p><p>      Сэм и не думал, что будет звать его так — по-родному и бережно-коротко. Не думал, что сможет держать загрубевшими пальцами ладонь одного из самых могущественных существ в мире, вложившего её в его руку. </p><p>      — Да, Сэмми? — и не думал, что позволит Габриэлю называть его «Сэмми» — без насмешки, без снисходительности, без раздражающей издёвки.</p><p>      — Всё в порядке?</p><p>      Габриэль смотрит с изумлением и неисчезающей никуда неловкостью. Конечно же, у них всё в порядке — и странно услышать такой вопрос посреди мирного парка, поющего шелестом листьев, отдалённым смехом детей и лаем собак.</p><p>      — Даже очень, — отзывается он… смущённо? Что в целом мире могло бы смутить архангела? Что в целом мире могло бы смутить Габриэля? — Всё чертовски в порядке.</p><p>      Сэм смотрит на него, закусывающего губу и отводящего взгляд, и до сих пор не может поверить. Габриэлю миллиарды лет, раскрашенных во всевозможные цвета вселенной. Габриэль видел столько, сколько Сэм представить себе не может, сколько никогда не сможет Сэму рассказать, хоть Сэм и любит его слушать. И Габриэль, кажется, искренне смущён, когда его держат за руку при обычных людях.</p><p>      Сэм сам не знает, как так вышло: он рассеянно переплёл их пальцы, когда они брели по осенней аллее, а Габриэль смеялся, рассказывая очередную дурацкую шутку. Сэм сам не знает, почему Габриэль не расцепил руки, не отдёрнул ладонь, не изогнул в насмешке бровь.</p><p>      — Если тебе некомфортно, я могу отпустить.</p><p>      Габриэль возвращает его же фирменный «ты дурак, скажи мне?» взгляд. И смотрит так, будто мир вокруг — шумный и блестящий листяным золотом — замыкается вокруг их рук.</p><p>      — Только попробуй.</p><p>      Многие пары ходят здесь так, держась за руки, не пряча влюблённых взглядов, раскрашенных временем, и привычны и правильны соединённые пальцы. И Сэм засматривался на счастливых людей когда-то, а сейчас засматриваются на него — кто-то со скамеек провожает улыбками, и дети останавливаются и оглядывают их любопытными и светлыми взглядами.</p><p>      Габриэля (заявлял он сам с пафосным видом, гордым и нарочитым) во вселенной удивить мало что может, и как же было узнать, что в «мало что» входит вот такой невинный жест? Сэм улыбается, и прохладный осенний воздух тает под теплом, коснувшемся рта.</p><p>      Габриэль хмурится, криво натягивает на лицо шарф, и ветер ерошит его растрёпанные волосы ещё сильнее, путает кудри. Сэму хочется их пригладить. Сэму хочется поправить колючий шарф. Сэм улыбается, потому что это так странно — он давно не мальчишка, который мечтает о том, чтобы сбежать на свидание и поцеловать свою любовь, разрываясь между желанием разделить момент только с ней и заявить всему миру о своём счастье, счастье смелом и открытом. Счастье, утонувшем в сплетении чужих жизней и взглядов, счастье обыкновенном, как звёздная пылинка в расколотом звёздном круговороте.</p><p>      — Гейб, не дёргай его, пожалуйста.</p><p>      Габриэль с таким же сердитым видом послушно поправляет длинный колючий шарф. Наверное, поэтому на них все оглядываются с любопытством. Даже странно, что Габриэль теряется от поделённых на двоих прикосновений, если они делят ещё и очаровательное шерстяное недоразумение.</p><p>      — Осторожнее, распустишь же, — они останавливаются, и шарф щекочет озябшие пальцы. Зелёные и серебристые нитки колются теплом. — Кас расстроится.</p><p>      — Странные у Касси способы занять руки, — фыркает Габриэль, но сам косится на шарф и угрожающе выползшую из него нить с тревогой. — И увлечения тоже…</p><p>      Уголок рта дёргается ненароком. Каждый справляется, как может — Сэм был искренне рад, когда Кастиэль нашёл наконец способ успокоить усталые руки, которые, как оказалось, могут дрожать мелко и нервно, когда не нужно держать клинок или пистолет. Жаль, что у него пока этого не получилось, но он рад: и за Кастиэля, шагнувшего следом за человеческой жизнью в земную культуру, и за неразлучного с ним Дина.</p><p>      — Слизерин тебе подходит.</p><p>      Хотя, наверное, прогулки по парку в попытки успокоиться входят — Сэм часто здесь появляется и, прости кто-кроме-тебя-господи-угодно, с ним изредка здороваются и дают погладить собак, встречающих его радостным лаем и вилянием пушистых и не очень хвостов. Входит в это и одиночество, щемяще-тоскливое, расползающееся небесной синевой и шуршанием листьев на дороге. И — оказывается, лучше всего — греют душу дурацкие шуточки прицепившегося к нему Габриэля, которому на самом-то деле тоже пойти некуда, а возвращаться не хочется. И его понимающее молчание и пальцы, успокаивающие нервные руки сильнее любых попыток утешить, возвращающие в реальность лучше любых слов.</p><p>      — Молчи, хаффлпаффская принцесса.</p><p>      — Для меня это комплимент, — Сэм фыркает. Куда только его не успели протипировать. — Мне всё нравится.</p><p>      — А кто сказал, что это не он изначально? — Габриэль всё-таки выгибает бровь. — Всё так и задумано. И теперь уже ты дёргаешь мой шарф, мистер идеал. Можно доверить спасение мира, но не это, да?</p><p>      Они вновь неуклюже сталкиваются плечами, путаются в намотанном на них шарфе, Габриэль ворчит что-то о том, что никому не позволит расстраивать его Касси, и Сэму остаётся только остановиться и смотреть, как Габриэль пытается шарф поправить. Снова прохладный воздух переплетается с греющей губы улыбкой — Сэм вспоминает, как Габриэль с недоумением уставился на предложенный чуть ли не сияющим Кастиэлем шарф, вспоминает, как Габриэль пытался отшутиться неловко, вспоминает, как Габриэль категорично заявлял, что никогда в жизни этот кошмар моды не наденет. Вспоминает, как полчаса назад встретил его в парке в этом же самом шарфе.</p><p>      Вспоминает, как Габриэль накинулся на него с возмущениями, что в такую погоду не хватало бы ещё простому — слава кому угодно — смертному без божественной удачи простудиться, и планировал замотать в шарф Сэма, но им пришлось заключить одно маленькое соглашение.</p><p>      Габриэль поднимает взгляд. Снова неловкий до ужаса. Кажется, они оба со стороны выглядят весьма забавно: застывшие посреди дороги, с одним корявым, но тёплым зелёно-серебристым шарфом на двоих, смотрящие друг другу прямо в глаза так, будто пришли на первое неловкое свидание в юности, давно ушедшей у Сэма в никуда и никогда не существовавшей у Габриэля. И Сэм не жалеет о том, что было, потому что это не имеет смысла, когда у него есть хрупкое настоящее. И есть Габриэль, с которым он сблизился вопреки всему, Габриэль, который может его понять, Габриэль, с которым хочется делить все обычные земные мелочи.</p><p>      — Опять же, Гейб, если тебе неудобно…</p><p>      Смешно даже — Сэм когда-то мечтал, что сможет вот так стоять и смотреть на кого-то. И не верил, что это будет, потому что кто примет его такого, кто сделает для него подобное?</p><p>      — Знаешь, я привык ценить хорошие моменты, даже если это неудобно, — хмыкает Габриэль. Его пальцы — тёплые, такие непривычно тёплые для ангела — задерживаются у Сэма на подбородке на мгновение.  — Надо ловить момент, пока люди не ушли красиво в закат куда подальше от меня.</p><p>      У Сэма реакция быстрая, и потому он успевает перехватить пальцы быстрее, чем Габриэль окончательно их убирает. Наверное, хорошо теперь они со стороны смотрятся; и ещё лучше, если знать, кто перед Сэмом стоит, растерянный и почти смущённый.</p><p>      — Хэй. Мне нравится быть с тобой.</p><p>      Габриэль вздрагивает, поджимает тонкие губы так, что они превращаются в едва различимую нить. Качает головой с горечью во взгляде, усталой и древней, седой, как жухлые листья под ногами.</p><p>      — Не хотелось бы навязываться, — с ироничной усмешкой тянет он. — хоть мы теперь буквально связаны шарфом… Но я правда не понимаю, зачем я тебе, Сэмми.</p><p>      Скамейка каким-то чудом оказывается рядом, и Сэм тянет за руку за собой. У Габриэля вид всё ещё такой, будто он и скамейки видит впервые, за исключением тех случаев, когда делал эти скамейки под чьими-то штанами внезапно покрашенными.</p><p>      — Ты мне нужен, Габриэль. Действительно нужен. Не для чего-то… просто так. Мне нравится тебя слушать: и рассказы твои, и шутки, потому что, ты знаешь, мне очень их не хватает. И как ты ругаешься с Дином, смеёшься над Касом и учишь Джека иллюзиям, — Сэм подбирает слова осторожно. Он не думал, конечно, что придётся об этом говорить сейчас. — У тебя действительно получается создать незабываемое впечатление, но… мне интересно и то, что тебя мучает, и то, от чего ты стараешься убежать. То, чего ты стыдишься. То, из-за чего считаешь, будто все рано или поздно тебя оставят.</p><p>      Габриэль вздрагивает и сжимает губы ещё сильнее. Его ладонь леденеет у Сэма в руке, обжигает неестественным холодом, от которого сводит пальцы и хочется стиснуть зубы, но Сэм продолжает говорить. И куда девалось его умение подбирать слова? </p><p>      Сейчас, когда им уже ничего не угрожает, когда небеса дремлют над ними, когда Габриэль остаётся рядом по доброй воле, хотя в парке ему скучно, сейчас, когда Сэм может вздохнуть спокойно, слова звучат одновременно иначе и так же. Сэм вдыхает холодный воздух и смотрит на Габриэля. Тот снова нахохлился, будто сердитая птица. Волосы его покрыты сетью слабой рыжины — почему-то вспоминается, как Сэм шутил, что у настоящего Локи должны быть рыжие волосы, и как Габриэль возмущённо отвечал, что тогда покрасится вслед за Джеком, у которого наконец наступил подростковый период и вспыхнула любовь к людским штучкам.</p><p>      В рыжину вплетаются поседевшие пряди. Сэм раньше не знал, что ангельские вессели могут седеть.</p><p>      — Я чувствую, что ты меня понимаешь так, как мало кто мог понять. И я хочу тебя понять тоже. Как могу. Каким бы именем ты ни назвался. Это вовсе не важно. Тебе не нужно притворяться, потому что, Габриэль, — он выдыхает. Что он может сказать? — Ты и правда… замечательный.</p><p>      Обожжённую льдом ладонь накрывает волнами осторожного тепла. Сэм не может сдержать рваного вздоха, и боль утихает, уходит под нежными поглаживаниями вновь тёплых пальцев, поглаживаниями рассеянными и успокаивающими.</p><p>      — Странное место и время для признания, — Габриэль смотрит на него серьёзным взглядом, — не находишь, Сэмми?</p><p>      Разумеется. В его планы это не входило. Но разве входило в его планы — выжить и получить кусочек той жизни, о которой он давно прекратил мечтать?</p><p>      — У нас ничего не может быть нормального, так? — Сэм давит слабый смешок. — И это… нормально.</p><p>      — Я, видимо, тебя совсем с ума свожу, раз ты так явно себе противоречишь, — Габриэль фыркает, Габриэль смотрит внимательно и испытывающе даже, и Сэм на мгновение вновь осознаёт, что перед ним сидит архангел. Существо древнее и сильное, уставшее от жизни, которому Сэм тоже почему-то интересен, а он так и не смог понять, почему. Перед ним трикстер. Перед ним Локи. Но при этом перед ним ещё и просто его Габриэль, и взгляд отвести не хочется, потому что именно его Сэм и полюбил. — Ты удивительный, Сэм. На самом деле, никто у меня не спрашивал, всё ли в порядке.</p><p>      Габриэль молчит, улыбаясь, видимо, своим неведомым мыслям, и его взгляд на мгновение проваливается куда-то дальше шуршащего моря листьев и реальности. Сэм молчит, дожидаясь продолжения. Сэм молчит, пытаясь в очередной раз осознать, что Габриэль почти ни от кого добра не видел и добра от самого Сэма не надеялся получить. И за свои неловкие, неумелые, почти трогательные попытки помочь: принести книгу, рассказать про нелюбимый век в истории, надеть заботливо шарф — не ждал ничего.</p><p>      — И тем более никто не спрашивал, можно ли меня держать за руку и удобно ли мне носить шарф, — усмехается Габриэль горько. Теперь уголок рта дёргается уже у него, и Габриэль моргает быстро-быстро пару раз и странно отводит взгляд ещё дальше. — Ты слишком хороший, Сэм.</p><p>      Он и не знает, что ответить. Он тянется поправить шарф снова, но рука дёргается выше и касается почти против воли волос. Мягкие рыжеватые кудри скользят под пальцами приятной прохладой, и Сэму не хочется врать, оправдываясь, будто ему снова нужно убрать из них запутавшийся лист, ему хочется их пригладить, хочется скользнуть ладонью по наверняка тёплой — даже если нет, Сэм стерпит любой ангельский холод — щеке.</p><p>      — Я понимаю, Гейб. Но я здесь и никуда деваться не собираюсь.</p><p>      Теперь уже Габриэль перехватывает его пальцы, не позволяя их убрать, теперь Габриэль изучает его лицо, словно пытаясь сосчитать все редкие веснушки, как это делает с Дином Кастиэль. Щека под ладонью действительно тёплая.</p><p>      — Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Сэмми? Дин мне голову оторвёт.</p><p>      Габриэль пытается отшутиться, но в глазах у него что-то ещё более глубокое, чем долгая жизнь планеты и острова листьев у обыкновенной старой скамейки, на которой они застыли. У Габриэля в глазах обречённая печаль.</p><p>      — Я уверен, Гейб.</p><p>      Сэм склоняется ближе и, не встретив отказа, целует его с медлительной осторожностью. Нежность оседает на тёплых губах бережной лаской, и отзываются таким же теплом пальцы Габриэля, коснувшиеся его макушки мимолётным движением. Поцелуй необыкновенно короткий — в самом деле, куда им торопиться? Сэм до сих пор и в это тоже поверить не может — и практически невинный. Даже прошлое, казалось бы, рассыпается, разлетается листьями.</p><p>      Но Сэм первым же отстраняется через пару секунд, и прошлое возвращается с холодным прикосновением ветра к разгорячённому лицу. Прошлое возвращается, но Сэму дышится отчего-то спокойнее, и в глазах у Габриэля искреннее почти-удивление и надежда.</p><p>      — Всё хорошо?</p><p>      — Знаешь, принцесса, меня никогда так прежде не целовали, — неловко усмехается Габриэль, — так что да. Всё чертовски хорошо.</p><p>      Они переглядываются, и Сэм снова улыбается, поправляя шарф, кажется, уже в шеститысячный раз. Гулять так неудобно, но очень здорово, а хорошее Сэм больше не упустит. Нельзя упускать, хотя теперь, наверное, можно уже не бояться, что оно исчезнет или обернётся кошмаром, и разрушится хрупкое почти-счастье.</p><p>      — Тогда это можно рассматривать как свидание?</p><p>      Габриэль смотрит на их шарф, на старую скамейку, на волны листьев, набегающие на дорогу при движении ветра, снова поднимает необыкновенно растерянный взгляд на Сэма и так же растерянно улыбается. Но улыбается — почти как прежде.</p><p>      — Только если мы заглянем в кафе неподалёку и ты не проболтаешься Дину.</p><p>      «Кто тут ещё проболтается», — проносится у Сэма в голове на долю секунды. Но это совсем не имеет значения, и он кивает.</p><p>      Ему в этот миг снова отчаянно хочется верить в чудо — в такое же чудо, как их переплетённые пальцы и спокойная тишина в этом разбитом мире, дремлющем в объятии устало-нежных небес. В такое же чудо, как тот факт, что они живы. В такое же чудо, как мерцающая где-то в средоточии живого сердца вера в то, что всё теперь сможет наладиться.</p><p>      И Сэм сделает всё, чтобы Габриэль смог поверить тоже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>